A FanFic about a TODStuck
by moonrose71
Summary: Do you dare read the story about a hiphop happening truthordarestuck party? Because I dare you to! There are some smutty scenes here and there and also some of language too so readers be advised.
1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHOS BACK WITH A NEW STORY? After years and years of hibernation aka college and life, Im back with a new story. This one is gonna be subject to a lot of revision and the doors open for editing tips. (shame on the english minor student) But I plan to do so much more and I hope you all enjoy this because its based on a part of my n real life...life.

* * *

 **Prologue stuff before the actual plot part I.**

Allow me to give the honor of congratulating you on deciding to read this interesting writing piece. I am your narrator for the day and as such I would like to give a few... precautions before we embark on this little journey. For your safety of all rational thought and logic, I highly suggest leaving all of that at the door behind you and read this with a very open mind. The kind of open mind that would accept a group hug during a college party! Also keep in mind that although this may be in a way related to our beloved Homestuck, we do not in anyway own Homestuck, that belongs to Hussie. Following should you continue to read this I should also give a few TWs or "Trigger Warnings," because there will be some very romantic and intimate moments and some blood may get on the carpet too, so I hope you have a sponge ready… And most important of all, you should enjoy yourself because your feels will be rolling around so much that the record player can't contain their circular motion of freedom. You will laugh, cry, ship, scream, make all kinds of inhuman noises! But thats okay, friend, because it means that the lovely people involved in this tale have done their job…Now without further delay lets get this story started already! It's Sunday, March 16, 2014. A young man sits in his bedroom with big dorky glasses. Eh... what was his name again? Rude Barley? No no no, that's silly! Ah yes, his name is Jude Richard Harley. This 19 year old was in mid practice of the same old ritual that involved the same old things to do, with the same old same old...BORING! How in Sam Hill's name can anyone live like this?! I mean, the level of boredom in this young man's mind was off the charts! Well no more, he won't stand for it any longer! ...Well he wasn't really standing to begin with, he was sitting in a beanbag chair listening to some of his favorite tunes. But the point has been brought up, nothing really noteworthy or exciting has happened around here in a very long time, not since the game but we swore not to bring up the past! The 19 year old thought and thought " _Time to do something interesting around this boring place...something fun...something cool...something...to piss my sister Joan off!"_

He giggled at his mischievous plot to aggravate his sibling while going on to his pc. What's the perfect way to get on your sister's nerves? Well besides dressing up as a Harlequin. He's done that already. No the _best_ way to do it is to throw the world's sweetest party and send a mass stream invite to anyone who will answer!

" _this msg goes out to everybody who loves parties! forward this to all your friends and family and come down here for an awesome time! :)"_

He smiled at his invitation as he hit the send button and watched it fly away off to whoever wished to read it. But in the midst of his genius idea, he forgot those important things called details to work out, for example: How much space can this household hold? From what he knew it has 5 floors of stuff so space isn't a problem. Second, what about the adults? Oh that's right, Granny and Poppop don't live here anymore, Mom's never been here, and Dad is away on a business trip so by the time any adult figure shows up you'll have the house looking like the world's awesomest party never happened. Food is not a problem. The kitchen is a wonderland of snacks and junk food. And what about time? Ah to heck with it; just party til you can't party anymore!

Well with the details all worked out he did a bit of preparation and waited for his greatest idea to unfold. About 3 hours in, his party was...interesting… in a good way I guess because, well, when you send possibly the world's largest text invite it really goes places. There was a melting pot of all kinds of people and trolls: There was Ross's sister, Rose Lalonde, and she was talking to Kanaya, who was on the lap of some really nice looking vampire troll woman who smelled like peppermints. Then there was Roxy with the martinis, some of the kitty cat trolls came along. I think one was named Nepeta... yeah thats right! Oh and there was a barrage of grumpy trolls and one that just went on and on about stuff nobody knew!

All in all you're starting to like this party and the look on your sister's face will be so priceless! He smiled with his drink in hand and listened to the many interesting conversations that went on, like a king looking over his kingdom and listening to the gossip of the common people, such dork he is really:

"Ive Actually Been Pretty Well- I Think."

"clawed we all just calm down!"

"PLAY THE GOG DAMN GAME"

"gamzeee baby u wanna drink"

"yEs"

"sweet"

"So kanaya, how have you been keeping?"

"i'll kill gamz33 if he's not okay"

"MOTHERFUCKING YES"

"whatll u having"

"Do Not Throw Literature"

"vodka"

"NOW"

" hey doc long time no see"

"on the rocks? baby"

"YES"

"KARKAT, MINI KARKAT."

HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK

"lol bby id go straight 4 u"

"check out these motherfucking potions yo"

"papapapapapapalalalalalalapapapapapap"

"Gamzee Dont Make Me Repeat What Happened Before."

Mister Jude gave a satisfying smile as he finished his carbonated drink. He then heard the doorbell ring, and judging by the text he got 10 minutes ago saying " _on my way home,_ " our leading lady is about to make her grand appearance. He chuckled and snuck away into the kitchen as someone got the door for her. This young lady stood at the door way about 5 foot 3 inches in height with not-as-dorky glasses as Jude but still adorkable (shh don't tell her I said that) and she was 17 years old… so yes we now meet Joanna Adele Egbert or Joan Egbert or you know what? Let's just call her Joan since its shorter.

Joan was feeling all kinds of feelings that moment: confused, flustered, worried, scared a little, but most of all, pissed like no tomorrow! Oh boy, was Jude going to get it when she got her hands on him! But like the clever character Jerry from " _Tom & Jerry_" that mischievous mouse lies in hiding and awaits for his foolish feline sibling to fall for his trap...and it worked. With an angry sigh of surrender she decided, "To hell with it," and just sat there, watching the madness that her brother created. It was about 8:30 pm now and she just observed the monstrosity that Jude has created: It seems that there was a guy eating a cup so thats always interesting, lots of people drinking so that's not surprising, little children were...flying and being thrown-wait what? Nevermind its best not to get into that… There's milk yeah milk is alright...

She gave a small sigh and rest her cheek on her hand. This was almost typical of her brother... I mean all thats missing is for there to be, like, a bathtub full of glitter and then you'd have it.

Now our _favorite_ little Harley just smoothed his way over to his sister who was clearly not amused by his latest trick and smiles down at her.

" I have absolutely no idea what is going on," He said, oh-so shocked.

She didn't say anything at first, most likely plotting her older brother's demise, but then just calmly looked up at him.

"Me neither," she replied almost too calmly.

" _Something seemed wrong"_ He thought and there certainly was something wrong. Where's the anger? Where's the violence? Where's the death screams of death and murder?! Jude what is wrong with your sister? She's supposed to be getting mad here, do you see mad because this reader and I sure don't! No sir, she's not getting up to Falcon Punch you in the face and send you to China, she's getting up to communicate with the party guests! _Your_ party guests, dude!

"Oh yeah! Why don't we play truth or dare?" she asked a group of people.

I don't know what's going on here Jude. Maybe it's that " _Highschool Musical_ " you've got playing in the background or Joan has finally lost her mind. Whatever it is, your plan backfired and shot you in the boot my friend… ouch.

"Karkat Lets Just Play And Perhaps Others Will Join Us?"

"YES"

"getcha head in da game"

"when are we going to play again"

"CAN WE JUST PLAY THE FUCKING GAME ALREADY"

Joan nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah."

"well someone ask someeon"

"heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh! i'm so happy!"

"Yes We Can. Now Quit Complaining And Start."

"whos turnt is it"

Joan facepalmed. "Lets get it started already."

He could not believe what was going on with his sister. He stood there in amazement as if he discovered a new element just watching her do her thing. Maybe he had it all wrong, maybe Joan isn't such a gullible stick in the mud after all. His attention then went to a certain person with shades spitting out what smelled like potato vodka. " _And Dave is back,"_ he thought.

"pomme du terre"

"So...who is starting the game?" Joan asked the crowd.

"GREAT MORE HUMANS…"

Well he certainly wasn't going to let _her_ hog all the attention for long "JOAN TRUTH OR DARE?" he shouted from across the room.

"Dare," She replied.

"KARKAT DON'T QUESTION."

"Okay. I dare you to kiss one of the people in this room because why not?" He said with a smirk

She knew him too well for that kind of dare to pop up but couldn't really think of anyone to kiss.

"Gooooo!" Jude responded out of impatience.

"Whut? Ok." She said after finally giving it some thought and went on her venture through the crowd for a kissable subject.

"yes i do i NEED one!"

" WAIT WHAT? JUDE NO."

"No You Dont."

"NO"

"fine" hands her a Shirley Temple.

"yes i do"

"Rose."

"HAHAH YESSS!" Jude cheered, watching his sister search.

"what was that"

"Remember What Happened Last Time?"

"rose drink ur Sherly"

"JUDE YOURE GAY"

After a bit of looking, she goes over to Dave and kisses him on the cheek.

"OH THATS CUTE NOW GET A ROOM"

"no and i dont care about what happened last time"

"I was just trying to start it people!" He fussed at the people.

"roxy!"

"just give me one please"

"i did its a sherlye temple"

"You Sang 'Coming Around The Mountain' On Your Head While Doing The Hokey-Pokey."

Okay, now that the dare was out of the way it was time to pick someone else...maybe Rose!

"Hey Rose truth or dare?" She asked.

"go make it urself u baby"

"Dare."

"roxy may i try this human 'cosmo'?"

"Rose, I dare you to share your drink with someone." She answered.

"ok neppeta" makes a cosplmeoteto whatever... "im a lisceensed mixologist"

Rose paused for a bit "Anyone?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"dang johns even hotter as a girl" Dave called out.

"Hehe welll- wait what?" Joan caught herself before entering an awkward situation! Good on you, Joan! But not good enough for Jude as he grins between her and Dave. So she makes like a classical lady and moves away before any more of his mindless ideas spawn and goes to continue the game.

"Rooossseee did you do the dare or no?" She whined.

Rose gave a shrug looking at the drink "I don't know who to share it with."

Kanaya then spoke up. "Wait May You?"

Oh boy, more characters to introduce. The talkative troll with the bright red sweater now known to us as Kankri Vantas spoke up as well, "Hell9 J9an." And just as he spoke, Miss Karkit Vantas, who is now clear to us also said some things too. "KANKRI DON'T EVEN TALK, YOU'RE GOING TO TRIGGER EVERYONE" Wow with all these new names to put with faces, it kinda is a wonder how Joan can stay focused like she does.

"With anyone, just pick," she said.

Kankri sighed folding his arms "W9w Karkat, rude."

"IM BEING SERIOUS" Karkit replied

"Rose Give It To A Vantas They Need To Loosen Up" Kanaya suggested.

Rose gave up on actually trying to think about who to give it to and just readily hands it to the most available person/troll. "Ok Kankri, drink this."

He looked down at the cup of unknown liquid with great question. "What is it?"

"ITS WATER." Karkit answered with sarcasm.

"It's juice" Rose answered, minus the sarcasm.

"NO ITS WATER, IDIOT." Karkit argued back. Man, don't humans know a play-along-prank when they hear it?

Kankri was a troll of reason, so looking down at the cup he just gave a pause and politely said, "N9 thank y9u."

"Just drink it please?" Rose asked nicely

Miss Roxy Lalonde, on the other hand, was taunting Rosy by downing a brandy

Meanwhile there's our Jude, sitting in the corner like a loner. Poor thing. I hope he's not feeling left out. After all this was all _his_ idea, born out of an attempt to get at his sister. But that said "nope" and went out the window...Anyway!

"I d9n't drink rand9m su6stances." Kankri replied

Not wanting a senseless debate about dares and drinks, Joan puts Kankri down on the couch to end the matter.

"Ok I'm drinking something no matter what you say," our rebellious Rose said as she takes the liquor and downs it easy.

The now extremely puzzled Kankri asked, "Why are there multiple Karkats here...?"

Karkit huffed. He's got some nerve doesn't he? "IM A GIRL! THERE'S A SMALL KARKAT"

Aww reader look, there's a little Vantas. Look at him as he stays quiet and reaches for Kankri. What a cutie… But now that the moment has passed we've got the pressing issue of the rebellious Rose drinking like there's no tomorrow.

"Rose, no! It's your turn, slow down!" Joan warned.

The more or less sober Roxy came along and sat next to Rose and said, " time fro some mother/daughter bonding.."

"so rosy HAAAAAAHAAH"

Aww the little guy is still trying to reach for Kankri! And he's about to say his first word! "DANCESTOR…" He said. I feel like this is a momentous occasion.

Rose took a break after finally stopping her drinking "Ok Kankri, T or D?"

She then looks to Roxy "And I don't want any 'bonding' with you."

The little one groans at his failure to gain Kankri's attention and just goes to look out the window again, but not before receiving the barrage of tickles courtesy of Karkit.

The concerned Kanaya came over and sat next to Rose. "Are You Alright?" she asked.

"ok looks like im going to ave to drink this bottle of fintage pinot gris all by my lonesome"

"Yes I am fine" She assured Kanaya

"Let's see... I pick truth. Dares have the tendency t9 6e very 9ffensive, and quite ann9ying as well."

With her drink gone she protests about wanting to get up and get more. "No i want some more." She fussed while trying to reach for the bottle.

"ROSE. PAY ATTENTION." Karkit said, while snapping her fingers at her.

Kanaya sighed. "Very Well- But You Must Share It."

Roxy pulled the bottle away from Rose. "u have to bond with me"

And the poor little Vantas crawled away to the corner just to lay there. Now Joan, being the softy she is, handed the little cutie a cookie while Karkit came and picked him up.

"Ok, is it true that you like cake?" Rose asked.

"...and fine I will do bonding with you just give me some." Rose responded in defeat.

"Yes, I d9 like cake." He answered

"Yeah cake is really yummy" She said in agreement.

Roxy smiled as she pours rose some fine wine in a sippy cup. "there u go baby"

Rose looked at it with all the confusion in the world "Why in a sippy cup? I am not a baby!"

Kanaya pouted "Rose. Drink It Before I Do"

So not wanting to pass up alcohol she drinks it anyway "no its mine"

Meanwhile, in the progress of Truth or Dare, Karkit was convinced by now that everyone was an alcoholic or on some kind of drug, also it was her turn to ask someone "Jude, truth 9r dare?" The male Harley looked up from his mini domain. "What? Oh dare I guess."

"I dare y9u t9 d9 50 jumping jacks."

Jude raised an eyebrow, "Fifty jumping jacks? Seriously?"

"I'm n9t g99d at this game, I'm s9rry."

He wasn't the most athletic boy back in highschool but the 19 year old couldn't say no to a challenge, so he does them but in a HARDCORE HARLEY STYLE!

On the other hand, lets check up on how the others are doing:

"Rose Come Here" Kanaya said. Rose almost too quickly went over to Kanaya rather than be with Roxy, "She is crazy!" she exclaimed.

Roxy pouted. "AM NOT!"

"Are to!" Rose teased back.

"rose you are a dumb baby u dont know anythin"

"I am not dumb!"

"ur dumbb ur a dumb btch!"

"No I am not"

"are so"

Kanya gave a heavy sigh. "Lalonde Humans Cease" she ordered. Rose rolled her eyes and watched as Roxy absconded out of the situation and literally out the room. On a lighter note, Joan sat quietly on one of the stools near the counter that overlooked the kitchen. She watched as the Vantases did their thing and made tea for one another although Kankri kindly rejected the offer made by Karkit. She also noticed how Rose and Kanaya were having a session about the Lalonde argument and saw Nepeta downing more alcohol. With that in mind, she made herself some coffee, Now reader, there's something that you should know about Joan Egbert when she let's caffeine hit her system...You know on second thought I'll just wait and let you read it for yourself.

While the continuous amounts of drinking was going on I almost forgot to mention the most important thing, WE ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISHED A DARE! Yes thats right, Jude finished all his jumping jacks and is now lying on the floor panting- hey wait a minute I know he's not athletic but come on man he looks ready to pass out any minute! How on Earth could he kill himself by doing jumping jacks? I don't know, but Nepeta poked him, and tickled him, while Karkit sat on him. The poor thing laughs and pants as he tried to struggle for air. Finally after a good ten minutes or so, he regained some sense of himself. "O-Okay okay... N-nepeta... truth or dare…?" He managed to ask.

"dare" she answered.

"Okay... dare…" Still composing himself, give it a moment. "I dare you... to sing a stupid song at the top of your lungs... and could someone get the little one off me? I am literally dying."

Nepeta got up taking in a big breath as she started to scream singing Panic! At the Disco's _This Is Gospel_.

"ITS ME YOU DIPSHIT" Karkit protested while moving off him.

All the while a new character makes his way on to the scene, it's Eridan Ampora!

"hi guys" He says casually.

"hi eri baby"

"hi eridan"

I really like this because all the while Nepeta is still scream-singing.

"THIS IS GOSPAWL FUR THE VAMPUNS" Yup there she goes.

Eridan on the other hand sits down next to little Karkat.

"Hi kar." He said casually.

"HELLO.."He replied.

And all the while, more people decided to lay on the floor and poor Jude struggled to get the tiny Vantas off of him then sighs if defeat. " I can't" he surrendered. The little one left on his own accord and asked "ARE WE STILL PLAYING..?"

"I DONT KNOW" Karkit replied boredly.

Eridan perked his fins up with a little interest "Still playin wwhat?" he asked.

"WE WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE" the little Vantas said.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yes. Nepeta it was your turn right?" Joan asked.

"nepeta hurry up and sing a dumb some" Roxy whined.

"OH GOD" Karkit groaned.

"She wwas singin wwhen i arrivved" Eridan explained.

Having finished her song, she goes over to Eridan "eridan truth or dare?"

"Dare please nep" He answered.

"Eridan I dare you to yell your one true loves name" she teased.

He gave a pause and started to blush a shade of violet. "... fef" he said quietly.

"D'aww" Joan cooed.

"PHH" Karkit snickered.

Roxy sneezed. Guess the party's getting too intense huh? So Joan blessed her soul and Eridan continued his turn.

" Uh, roxy?" He asked.

"Ja?" She responded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ... eat a spoonful a cinnamon" He said nonchalantly.

"OH GOD NO ERIDAN THATS EVIL!" Karkit exclaimed

In the midst of Roxy's impending doom by cinnamon, Joan grabbed littlekat and placed him on her lap. "Sit." She told the little one.

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT…" He pouted .

"I'll give you another cookie" She bribed, while waving the treat in front of him.

The temptation must be rigorous for him. I mean cookies are good. Really good so how on earth could anyone say no to free sweets? Well we'll find out soon enough, hopefully before Roxy's death by cinnamon.

" No ampurra." Nepeta also protested.

"DUDE yes!" Roxy exclaimed almost too happily.

Eridan shrugged. "Sorry nep"

Well that went some kind of not so right way as Roxy walks up to Eridan with the spoon and cinnamon.

"If rox is up for it…" He stated.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER COOKIE…" The little Karkat answered, rejecting Joan's sweet bribe.

"Well, cover your eyes littlekat" She warned.

"OH GOD" Karkit groaned.

Well this looks the end for Roxy as she is nose to nose with eridan and puts a spoonful of cinnamon in her mouth.

"THWPPPTH!"

And with that she expels cinnamon violently in eridan's face...gross.. But at least she's not dead though and not dead is always a plus here! Well unless you're Eridan in this case and your face is covered with spit and cinnamon...

"Urgh!" He said while wiping the ingredient away "Wwhy Rox wwhy?" He asked in great annoyance.

"Teehee" She coughs in between giggles. "I sank the boat i was on to kill the captain"

Well with that crisis averted, Feferi now made her way on to this crazy scene as Sollux was laughing his ass off.

"That wa2 beautiful." He chucked

So this will end part 1 of the prologue chain of events but don't you worry there more to come! Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IT LIVES! Yes this story lives once more and let me tell you, this chapter is long! I will give your the heads up now, you will see some dialogue differences and I confess I did that out of laziness, but worry not its just for this part(maybe) . But yes its lengthy goodness of random shit for you to enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue Stuff before an actual plot part II.**

Ah good, it's nice to see you came back again and you want to read more! You see a lot of prologue stuff is very very boring but it is essential because it explains how are lovely cast came to be. But enough of this constant narrator gibberish, let's get back to the story shall we? Things are going to be very random and quite crazy so get ready. As if they weren't crazy enough! We got here a revved up party hosted by Jude Harley, which he had no idea would turn out this way. Not mention his _SISTER_ of all people has chimed in too! The craziness can't get any crazier right? _RIGHT?_

Well we can only hope…

But getting back to where we left off, We have new faces that showed up. And are normal level head Joan and conservative Kankri well they… I'll just let you read and find out

Roxy, bursting into the scene shouting "JOAN"

"wat?" She responded after being on a caffeine high on the floor

"truth or dae?"

"Dare woman!" She jolted up

"Dare...Joan I dare you to bathe naked in glitter with dear old roxy" She said oh so smoothly

Well least I prepared you for the worse reader… But look we can meet Latula as she burst the fuck in this story!

"WASSSUUUUP PEEPS?" she shouts to the world

"Hell9, Latula." Kankri said calmly

Joan raised a brow in question "What color though?"

Roxy said in the most straightest of faces "every colour."

"where we doing this?"

"i already took the liverty of filling yoru bathtub in glitter" she said as she pointed up the the trail of glitter leading up the bathroom and the glitter filled tub

Before Joan had a chance to allow her caffeinated brain to process her dare of bathing in art supplies, Latula papped joan on the back.

"b4b3h 1m b4ck." she winked at her

Joan jerked her head to the side pretending to be drunk but quite the polar opposite. "oh heeey~"

"So wh4ts b33n h4pp3n1n?" she just _had to ask_

Joan looked to the Roxy, the Roxy looked to Joan in her caffeinated compromised state.

JOAN: roxy

TG: what joan

JOAN: leggo

JOAN: bathtime

TG: lego what

TG: yea

TG: *takes of sheirt*

JOAN: *strips*

TG: les go

TG: *jumps in bathtub

The poor vantases had to sit and endure this, whether it was hinted or not that at least _one_ of them found it kinky but that remains to be said til this day. Moving on we were _graciously_ ask for the sake of Kankri to put a trigger warning so here is your trigger warning reader.

"Karkat! Cl9se y9ur eyes!" Kankri insisted while his eyes were pretty much sealed shut at this point

Latula was amazed at this while Karkit and many others were twitching eyes aplenty. In her compromised or rather just drunk state Roxy asked " what do you even tag that with? #tw: glitter?"

The level of can'ts on the Latulas face said it all "oh j3gus chr1st-"

"C9rrectin: Naked in fr9nt 9f three year 9ld." Kankri casually interjected

This of course was all fine and dandy but Joan on the other hand was just too preoccupied with this bathing of the glitter to care so she tugged Roxy upstairs to the tub. Still naked by the way.

f!CG: *COVERS KARKATS EYES*

TG: yeeeeeeeeahhhh

KANKRI: ...can I c9me?

CG: *STAYS STILL* ...

TG: *throws panties at kankri*

JOAN: yes

JOAN: yes you can

JOAN: the more the merrier

JOAN: #is suffering from too much caffeine

f!CG: KANKRI CAREFUL OF THE STAIRS

KANKRI: Er...why? _Oh he will find out soon enough_

TG: you have been warned

TG: awlright *gets inside of bathtub*

JOAN: *hops in the tub*

One can start to see where this is going right? And this isn't even the actual chapter with an actual plot! But I suppose it was important enough to be mention as prologue huh? Some random crazy adventure before the _real_ story begins I suppose. Any way we now have yet another new member of the house party hell, and her name is Porrim. She casually just joined in this mess as if she was here the whole time. We've also got Eridan, Feferi and Rose thrown into this mix as well...somewhere. All the party members seemed to be either under some unholy influence or questioning their choices they've made in their lives right about now. Like Kankri for example, he was curled up in the corner begging for comfort.

TG: *snorts some glitter*

JOAN: whoa buddy

CA: wwhat is goin on?

KANKRI: *He r9cked 6ack and f9rth sl9wly*

TG: hi rosie

TT: hello

JOAN: kankri why you in the corner come in

KANKRI: I am scarred.

JOAN: don't be

JOAN: *sings* let it go~

KANKRI: G99d idea. *f9ll9ws them int9 the tu6*

CC: No...

KANKRI: Let it g9!

CC: NO!

PORRIM: Lo+o+k what yo+u did.

CC: Noooooo...

JOAN: thats the spirit!

PORRIM: No+w he wo+n't sto+p fo+r ho+urs.

CA: wwhy is he singin

f!CG: KANKRI ARE YOU BROKEN

JOAN: *showers him with glitter*

PORRIM: Kankri Vantas if yo+u do+n't shut up I swear to+ go+d I will smack yo+u!

JOAN: I luv you...

JOAN: *tears up*

f!CG: OH GOD

JOAN: I luv you so much

CC: NO! NO! NO!

TT: what the hell is going on...

PORRIM: Jo+an I blame yo+u fo+r this.

CA: wwhat happened

PORRIM: I do+n't like sno+wmen!

 _To avoid any copyright issues that might creep around after this, let's just say that it was a fifth grader's birthday party worth of Disney that was sung that night._ You see there's a lesson to be learned but the prologue progression isn't even over yet, thankfully there was somewhat of an adult there in form of Porrim as she implemented the famous mother slap on everyone. Which was good seeing as how Rose could only poker face and Karkri curled up into a little ball on the carpet. Many of the other guess were either confused or clueless, like Eridan for example. "wwhat did i do?"

No one truly knows whats going on at this point to be completely honest, but here comes Roxy. Fresh out of the bathroom covered in glitter. "Whats happening here?"Joan on the other hand, put her cloths back on and is back to being fully covered, but not fully normal let's remember that. As you can see the weirdness is only getting better and better as this party goes on...

f!CG: *GLOMPS KANKRI*

TG: pizza prty

CC: Yes.

KANKRI: *He st9pped* CG, please st9p t9uching me.

TG: if u gotta bulnt we can get high

JOAN: HOUSE PARTY!

f!CG: NO

TG: if u wanna come den pick up da phone

KANKRI: Please.

f!CG: *TOUCHES YOU /EVERYWHERE/*

KANKRI: WHY W9ULD Y9U D9 THAT

TG: dont get caught with da whack calzone

f!CG: HAHAHAHAHHA

KANKRI: ARE Y9U THAT ATTRACTED T9 ME?

LATULA: ..wh4t?

LATULA: ...just?

LATULA: ...h4pp3n3d?

LATULA: *M4K3S DUBST3P SOUNDS*

LATULA: *1NT3NS3 DUBST3P SOUNDS*

f!CG: MABYE

KANKRI: *Makes du6step s9unds as well*

TG: ok if were doin that

TG: *Takes out ukulele*

f!CG: *TOUCHES KANKRI*

LATULA: *DUBST3P W1TH M3H NOW3*

TG: *singing* a is for apple b is for butt

KANKRI: WHY ARE Y9U T9UCHING ME?!

f!CG: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

JOAN: no

f!CG: WHAT NO I SAID I LOVE YOU DUMBASS

KANKRI: *L9L 6ANGARANG S9UNDZ*

PORRIM: *i lo+ve bangarang*

KANKRI: *gasp* SENPAI! I NEVER KNEW Y9U FELT THIS WAY!

f!CG: OMFG

TG: c is for cat butt

TG: d is for doo doo

TG: *Snorts a glitter*

JOAN: damnit roxy!

TG: what joan

JOAN: stahp!

TG: it's edible

f!CG: KANKRI

f!CG: I

f!CG: WILL

PORRIM: KANKRI!

f!CG: LICK

f!CG: YOU

KANKRI: *He ran ar9und waving his arms* Y9UR M9THER IS A TRIGGER WARNING

TG: its edible glitter

f!CG: *GLOMPS KANKRI THEN SITS ON HIM*

KANKRI: YES YES KARKAT

JOAN: staph

f!CG: NO

f!CG: NO

TG: im going to order pizza

TG: *takes out a banana*

PORRIM: I feel like I sho+uld do+ so+mething abo+ut this.

KANKRI: yes master J9aAn

JOAN: soooosh

KANKRI: J9An

JOAN: Kankri

KANKRI: I L9Ve Y9u eHeHEeheeheEheehEeehe

TG: this fruit is not a phone

KANKRI: N9 I lIed

f!CG: KANKRI

TG: *takes out pear phone* hello kevin

f!CG: IF YOU DONT CALM DOWN

JOAN: you're so funny

TG: id like a pie pizza

f!CG: IM BURNING YOUR SWEATERS

KANKRI: n99

LATULA: th3y c4ll 1t n3w lov3~

PORRIM: Do+n't yo+u dare burn tho+se sweaters!

f!CG: THEN CALM DOWN

KANKRI: *He fainted*

f!CG: FINALLY HE PASSED OUT

How does one order pizza with a banana phone? Apparently only Roxy knows that secret "HEY GUYS WHADDA WANT ON THE PIZZAPIE?"

There was too much going on for anyone to really answer so she just went on and ordered anyway "hello kevin yes i would like a large pizza with artichoke….*avocado"

PORRIM: I want to+ articho+ke Kankri right no+w.

 _Oh Porrim I'm sure the reader knows your pain as you demonstrated such a horrible food pun..._

TG: thank you kevin *Click when the banana phone*

Porrim put her foot down, time for the adult to appear… finally "Joan and Kankri, you two need to calm the fuck down!" That's how you tell'em alright.

It would appear that Kankri has fainted once again from sheer exhaustion this time around, but Karkit was there to catch him. The doorbell buzzes, perhaps another person or troll who's come to party? Roxy went to answer it, low and behold it was the pizzaman. "Here is your pizza Roxy." He answered while handing the pie to her. "Thank you Kevin." she replied while paying him and tipping him in bottlecaps.

TG: anyone want pizza

Guess the alluring smell of avocado pizza was too hard to resist as Kankri suddenly wakes up anew once more. Completely ignoring the fact that Joan has now fallen asleep do to a major caffeine crash.

KANKRI: PIZZA.

KANKRI: Gimme slice.

PORRIM: Jesus christ.

PORRIM: No+bo+dy let Kankri near the pizza!

If you read carefully we can slowly map out the slow and steady rise of Karkit's anger before she goes around and just smacks the crap out of everyone. And to be fair, look at what's happening; Kankri is still hooked on caffeine, Roxy just ordered pizza for no goddamn reason what so ever, Latula appears to be having an existential crisis, Jude is nowhere to be found, and now Joan is snoring on the floor. FanFuckingTastic.

KANKRI: GIVE HER PIZZA QUIC

LATULA: 1 do my b3st but don't succ33d

Oh and let's not forget the pizza war with roxy and Kankri, now they are throwing and eating pizza at the same time. Lovely… That was enough. Karkit delivered blows across the face to anyone she could hit: Roxy, Kankri, Latula, no one was safe… but thankfully that's all she needed to get her anger out.

KANKRI: THAT HURT

KANKRI: I L9VE

KANKRI: I L9VE

KANKRI: I THINK I L9VE Y9U R9XY MARRY ME

TG: i'd marry you for your money any day

KANKRI: Y9U 6REAK MY HEART

Well… that was interesting development… So interesting that it actually manage to wake Joan up, although she was not to happy to hear that her caffeinated crush has moved on to another. "YOU MEANIE!" she cried

TG: it's a good thing both of us are broke

KANKRI: I L9VE Y9U T99 J9AN MARRY ME T99

JOAN: WE ALL CAN GET MARRIED!

LATULA: ugh.

TG: no shes mine u diunkass

KANKRI: WE'LL HAVE SL9PPY F9URS9EMesssss

LATULA: you guys 4r3 wh4ck.

TG: crack is whack

And there is your lesson of the day from Roxy kids! If you are still around somehow please don't go just yet there will be more, stay tuned!

* * *

 **A/N: Alright everyone that was prologue part 2, so I will be working on part 3. It's taking so long but hopefully I will have it up no promises just wish me luck and keep on reading it really means a lot to me when you do! Thank you!**


End file.
